scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheepy
Sheepalicious McBigbutt, also known as Sheepy, is an official Scarf Heroes member. She is also the creator of a bar and possible vigilante group called the Stripe Club. Her scarf color is lilac, and her two main Scarf Hero weapons are the Shepherd's Crook and the Hipscope. She will be a featured character in the Scarf Heroes Anime. Appearance Sheepy is a woman with rather pronounced physical features. She has a brown, curly hair in the form of an afro and brown eyes with thick lashes, sharing close resemblance to a sheep. She has a glowing, tanned complexion due to her mixed ethnicity. Although she is a bit short compared to the others, her body is very curvy, especially in her hips and thighs. These features alone make her stand out from the crowd, and she's gained quite a bit of popularity for it. History Sheepy was born and raised in a small, peaceful village; it is located far away from the Radiated Forest and and the Old City on the outskirts of Crestfall, and inhabited by about a few hundred people. Sheepy had grown up and lived peacefully on a farm with her loving father, mother, and three sisters. After a somewhat troubled social life as a child and new-found danger, Sheepy set off to live an exciting and adventurous life of her own in Crestfall. Sheepy has always wanted to be a Scarf Hero, and she thought the idea of it was really something she would like. However, once many conflicting occurrences happened, she was indignant about the idea of joining. After the small conflict with law enforcement and negotiation with the Queen, she joined the group to become the 7th Official Scarf Hero. Personality Shepy is a friendly, kindhearted and respectful woman. Many people look up to her as a maternal figure for her honesty and guidance. She has a desire to help out the poor and injured people of Crestfall, and does what she can to make a difference in their lives, even if it's just offering them a free meal. She is also very resilient, able to bounce back from a bad situation and continue on with ease. She can be dirty minded and overly sarcastic at times, but she is very playful and sincere overall. Although her introvert nature makes it a bit difficult to earn her trust, she is extremely caring for her friends and fans and maintains good values. Traits & Abilities Sheepy is meant to be a strong character that can pack a mean punch, as she is incredibly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, she's also pretty skilled with her weapons thanks to her father training her for combat. Sheepy can even use her hips and thighs to eliminate her foes. Similar to Princess Peach's side-B attack in Super Smash Bros, she gracefully hits the enemy, which then causes an explosive result. This skill proves to be quite useful when she eventually teams up with Joey, who can swing her around and throw her at foes, making Sheepy twice as useful. Her defense isn't the highest it could be since she usually wears light "armor," much to her dismay. This is because Sheepy's physique is a bit... stumpy. She has a shorter legs in comparison to the others in the group, setting her at a disadvantage when it comes to speed. Therefore, Sheepy sacrifices some of her defense for more agility to compensate. Her stamina is pretty standard, as she's able to preserve her energy fairly well. Her resilient and tenacious personality also gives her the extra edge needed to fight for her life, and the lives of her loved ones. Relations Unfortunately, due to Sheepy's introverted nature, she hasn't really made too many close friends during her time as a Scarf Hero. Even so, she is slowly building stronger relationships with her teammates, participating in small activities and speaking her mind in discussions. As of now, she is on good terms with most of her colleagues, and has grown quite fond of her initial rival and future partner-in-crime, Joey. Trivia * Her group "The Stripe Club" hints at her being a bit dirty minded. * She is greatly influenced by The Bard. * She has little to no rivals considering her respectful and loving ambiance. * She used to play the piano and the flute long ago, but lost interest as she got older. * She is mixed ethnicity; Black, Scottish and Mexican, to be exact. * She is a woman of very few words, which is possibly another reason for her difficulty making strong connections with others. * Her theme song would most likely be a 80's or 90's rock song. * Her afro is very fluffy, which is the reason for her nickname. Category:Artist Category:Official Category:Jeepy Category:Scarf Heroes Anime Category:Scarf Heroes Category:Canon Category:Stripe Club Category:Characters